Napa Valley Casino
Located on Hwy 29 in Napa county, a few blocks north or American Canyon Road. Easiest way to get there is probably just to take the American Canyon Road exit off I-80 and go west until you hit 29, turn right and go about three blocks. The casino is a freestanding building on your right. Games Limit hold 'em: $30 min buyin 3/6, $40 min buyin 4/8 with a 1/2 kill. No-limit hold 'em: 2/3 blinds 5 to go, $100 min, match the biggest stack or $500 which is greater max Omaha/8: 4/8 with a 1/2 kill. Pot Limit Omaha: 2/3 blinds 5 to go, $100 min, match the biggest stack or $500 which is greater max Game Character: Typically loose-passive "no-fold-'em". Posting: New players do not need to post. Shuffling: All tables are machine-shuffled. Wait Time: Not too long at any time, though it gets busier on weekends and at night. If there's no open seat, though, it can take anywhere up to an hour to get a seat. Tournaments Sunday 9am Early Bird Tournament NO LIMIT TEXAS HOLD’EM $30+5 Sunday 2pm NO LIMIT TEXAS HOLD’EM $50+5 $1500 Guaranteed Monday 6pm NO LIMIT TEXAS HOLD’EM $50+5 Tuesday 6pm NO LIMIT TEXAS HOLD’EM $50+5 Wednesday 6pm LIMIT OMAHA HI/LO $50+5 Saturday 9am NO LIMIT TEXAS HOLD'EM 30+10 Saturday 2pm NO LIMIT TEXAS HOLD’EM $50+10 $1500 Guaranteed Jackpots and Promotions Texas Hold'Em Monster Bad Beat Bonus: $50,000.00 seed with $100 added each day, Qualify with four (4) - eights (8's) or better beaten both hole cards in both hands must play. Texas Hold'em Easy Bad Beat Bonus: $3,000.00, Qualify with Aces Full of tens (10's) or better beaten by four (4) of a kind or better. Both hole cards in both hands must be played. Texas Hold'em Royal Flush Bonus: $599.00 both cards play. $100.00 one cards play. Omaha Hi-Lo Bad Beat Bonus: $3,000.00, Qualify with four (4) - tens (10's) or better beaten. Morning Bonus 9am – 11am Monday-Saturday $50 gets you $80 in chips first 9 players for 3-6 Texas Hold’em $25 gets you $40 in chips for all other players signed up for limit games by 11am Sunday Morning Bonus $25 gets you $40 in chips $25 gets you $40 in chips for all players signed up for limit games by 11am $30 bonus requires 3 hours of play minimum. $15 bonus requires 2 hours of play minimum. Atmosphere A pleasant, open, homey place to play poker. The staff will often join in a game to liven it up or to fill it in. A few nice-sized LCD TV's on the wall keep you informed about your favorite team's progress. The high ceilings and ceiling fans keep it cool in summer; the bright fluorescent lights make it easy to read your cards and see everyone's bets. Neighborhood: A busy major street, Broadway (usually referred to as Hwy 29) is beginning to peter out into a standard highway around here, so the businesses are spaced out and are larger: a gas station, a swimming-pool-supply store, etc. No housing nearby, so seems relatively safe, if a touch remote. Parking: Decent-sized lot with about 40 parking spaces. Tables and Chairs: Standard 9-player or 10-player tables. Old-fashioned style, slightly worn, fixed-leg chairs. Service and Comps Simple snacks and soft drinks are free: Staff serves at the tables. Beer and wine are available for purchase. An upscale restaurant is planned for the distant future. Links and Notes * Closest competitor is probably California Grand Casino in Pacheco. * Visited by Mark T in July 2006 * Visited by Jon L in March 2009